The Wagon Train Journey
by Grannanatlanta
Summary: AU: After the murder of Jethro's wife and daughter, Jethro takes his son and heads west. This is the story from the beginning to the end of the hardships the two had to go through to get to there new home.Tony and Gibbs Father and Son NOT A SLASH
1. The Journey Begins

**The Wagon Train Journey**

**An NCIS AU story**

**Summery: After the murder of Jethro's wife and daughter, Jethro takes his son and heads west. This is the story from the beginning to the end of the hardships the two had to go through to get to there new home.**

**Tony and Gibbs Father and Son NOT A SLASH**

**Day 1: Goodbyes and New Journeys **

_Written in the stars  
><em>_A million miles away  
><em>_A message to the main  
><em>_Seasons come and go  
><em>_But I will never change  
><em>_And I'm on my way._

_~Tinie Tempah-Written in the stars _

"Leroy, must you really go?" Jackson asked, even as he helped Jethro pack.

"Yes, dad the wagon train is heading out today and I want to be with it when it does." Jethro said succinctly.

"But, Leroy, would you listen!" Jackson grabbed his son's arm to get him to slow down and look at him. "What about Tony? How does he feel about this?" Jackson tried to argue.

"Right now dad I think he's felt enough, now I'm going to take him away from here and start over somewhere ells." Jethro said taking his arm back and getting the last of the things from his father's home. They didn't have much due to the fire, it was not a regular fire it was one started on purpose. One that took Tony's mother and sister from him and Jethro's wife and daughter. Jethro had decided to take Tony hunting that day and that was the only reason Tony had survived. If Tony had not begged to go with Jethro, he would had left him, and he too would have been lost. Jethro was glad that he was spared, but still he sorrowed for his loss.

You see Jethro was the sheriff and that might have had something to do with the murder, oh who was he kidding, Jethro knew that was the reason. Shannon had told him taking the sheriffs position would be dangerous. But that honestly couldn't be as dangerous as his last job, for before he was the sheriff he had been a cowboy or a ranch hand you might say, he helped with the cattle and made sure there were no thieves which included him using his gun and wit quite a bit. He was a solder before that, but they had told him his fight was done. So he started on his own across America just going about, sometimes joining some cattle ranchers on there journey to earn some money, food and company as he traveled. Soon he came across a girl named Shannon, fell in love, got married had kids, moved close to home. But now here he was a widower with only one child left who he would protect till his dying breath. But he knew that he had to get on the move, for the people who killed Shannon and Kelly would not stop at that. They wanted him dead, probably including his son as well. Well Jethro would not let that happen, and as the last of what they would need and had left was tied to the horses, he turned back to his father.

"Dad, I will miss you greatly but you know I have to do this, those men will not stop until they are finished and I have to keep Tony safe." Jethro said looking at his father steadily.

"I know son, I just wish it didn't have to be this way." His father said then stepped up to him and gave him a hug. When he pulled back Jethro looked over to Tony who was zoned out on the swing as he dragged his feet. Jethro's nine year old boy hadn't cried or showed any emotion since his mother and sister's death, he also hadn't spoken a word. Jethro really hoped that one day he would be able to get through to him. He looked at his father who just gave him a nod. Jethro nodded back then walked over to Tony, he knelt down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to go son." Jethro said, Tony nodded and hopped off the swing. Jethro stood up and Tony walked by his side over to the two horses. Since they didn't have a lot of stuff, they just packed it on two horses. Jethro knew Tony could ride really well he could ever since he was four, Jethro had taught him himself. Once they got up to Tony's horse Jethro leaned down and grabbed Tony under the arms and swung him onto his horse. Making sure Tony was securely on the horse he patted his leg.

"Stay with me ok." Jethro said in more then one meaning, Tony nodded while grabbing the rains. Jethro walked over to his horse and swung himself on, He lined his horse up with Tony's as he said a final goodbye to his father.

"Be safe Leroy, Tony you take good care of your father you hear." Jackson said as he patted Tony's leg on the opposite side of where Jethro was. Tony nodded as a single tear come out of Tony's eye. Jethro reached over still on his horse and hugged him while kissing the top of his head.

"We'll write." Jethro said Jackson nodded. With that Jethro let Tony go and snapped the rain just a little bit prompting his horse to move forward. A few feet ahead and Tony Turned to his grandfather.

"I love you grandpa." He whispered.

"Tony you can't blame him it's not his fault, please forgive him one day." Jackson said as he placed his hand on Tony's foot. Tony just looked at him for a moment then followed behind his father.

A few miles out they made it to where the wagon train was all converged ready to start heading out. Jethro looked behind him to make sure Tony was still there even though he already looked several times before that. Then he rode down the last hill where another guy on a hose stopped him. Jethro handed him the money that would be the fee to be able to ride with the train.

"It's not enough for both of you." The man said.

"I know, just for him, I'll help with the protection as payment." Jethro bargained.

"Alright, have a safe journey." The man nodded and tipped his hat. The mans hat was old and worn yellow. Jethro's own hat was brown, while also worn, it was in a bit better condition. The hat that Jethro had gotten Tony was the same as his, but fit for his head size. Jethro guided his horse closer to the other pilgrims getting ready for there journeys and got off his horse. He checked that he had everything then went over to Tony's horse and made sure that he had everything. Jethro's stuff consisted of sleeping gear, some clothes, food, a rifle, and a pistol. The rifle was in a holster on his horse while his pistol was strapped to his thigh, it hung from a belt and he tied the bottom string around his thigh to keep it in place, better for a quick drawl. He also had several knives hidden in different places on his horse and on himself. Tony's stuff consisted of sleep gear, food, clothes as well. He also had a rifle on his horse, the same rifle that Jethro had saved to buy for the boy's ninth birthday to go hunting with. Jethro knew the boy could handle it and was a good shot, same with the horse Jethro had taught him himself.

After tightening some strings on Tony's horse 'Gimpy' 'which Tony had named him' Jethro placed his hand on his son's leg and looked at him.

"Where going to be ok." Jethro said softly, finally after avoiding his father's gaze for the last two weeks Tony turned his head. Blue eye's meet green, he got that from his mother.

"I know pa." Tony said, Jethro smiled and squeezed his leg for a second then let go, it was a start. He headed over to his horse and pulled himself up. Looking ahead he saw the wagon train start to move out. He looked back at Tony and nodded, then both of them followed the wagon in front of them, while the wagon behind them started to follow them.

**TBC? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue. :)**


	2. Let it Out

**_Previously_**_** on The Wagon Train Journey:**  
><em>

_After tightening some strings on Tony's horse 'Gimpy' 'which Tony had named him' Jethro placed his hand on his son's leg and looked at him._

_"Where going to be ok." Jethro said softly, finally after avoiding his father's gaze for the last two weeks Tony turned his head. Blue eye's meet green, he got that from his mother._

_"I know pa." Tony said, Jethro smiled and squeezed his leg for a second then let go, it was a start. He headed over to his horse and pulled himself up. Looking ahead he saw the wagon train start to move out. He looked back at Tony and nodded, then both of them followed the wagon in front of them, while the wagon behind them started to follow them._

_**Now:**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where I'm at<br>__I'm standing at the back  
><em>_and I'm tired of waiting  
><em>_Waiting here in line  
><em>_hoping that I'll find  
><em>_what I've been chasing  
><em>_I shot for the sky  
><em>_I'm stuck on the ground  
><em>_so why do I try  
><em>_I know I'm gonna fall down  
><em>_I thought I could fly  
><em>_so why did I drown  
><em>_I'll never know why it's coming down down down_

_~Down - Jason Walker_

Tony heard a snap and wakened immediately his head snapped up and he looked around, Mrs. Mallard was still sleeping next to him in the wagon, and her son Mr. Mallard was sill asleep at the front of the wagon. He's a doctor and someone that Tony's father realized early on in the Journey that he could trust. Rubbing his eye's Tony tried to figure out what had woken him when he heard it again. I was a snapping sound like twigs braking, he snuck to the back of the wagon and stuck his head out. He didn't see anything at first but then he looked down and saw a partial leg quickly get pulled under the wagon.

Tony raised an eyebrow and climbed out of the wagon and jumped to the ground looking under the wagon at the same time. It was a little girl and boy, the boy looked to be about seven and the girl about five.

"Who are you." Tony asked.

"I'm uh I, I, I'm Timothy McGee and this is my younger sister Sarah." Timothy said as he gulped. "We Didn't mean to disturb you my sister just wanted to search for fireflies and I was trying to get her to go back to our wagon." McGee stuttered out.

"It's ok, but I would go back to your wagon now before my dad catches you. He's one of the men on patrol tonight." Tony said seriously just trying to help, not so long ago Tony would have encouraged even helped with having fun and playing games under the wagons at dark. But ever since the accident Tony had become more of a serious child and Jethro wishes he would see the mischievousness in the child come back, he misses it no matter how much of a pain it was when he was mischievous.

"Right away, we will, come on Sarah." Tim said as he grabbed his sisters wrist.

"But Timmy, lets pay." Sarah whined as she tugged on her wrist, something in Tony tugged on his heart then and he felt something burn in the back of his eye's. He quickly turned and just ran he didn't stop, he heard someone yell his names and he heard a horses hoofs. But he kept running, He soon his a tree line and kept running into them. He felt something hot running down his face and he knew what it was. He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He struggled kicked and screamed. Soon he was on his back and the person behind him was pinning him down they were big way bigger then him. He screamed again but this time the scream turned into a half sob and he wept, harder then he ever had before in his life. He heard soothing words coming from the man above him, and felt the mans hands smooth down his hair and touch his cheek. He knew who the man was, and he gripped the mans shirt and buried his head in the mans chest as he screamed out in agony, as the pain finally came, as the reality finally hit.

"Sh it's ok son I know, I know, it hurts so much, I know." Jethro said as he gripped his son close to him as he rocked back and forth on the ground. There were people surrounding them now from the wagon train and the patrol. Jethro was walking a line back down the train when he saw a blur run towards the trees and once he realized it was his son he pushed his horse to run and catch up. When Tony made it to the trees though Jethro jumped off the horse and ran after him catching up not to far after. Jethro looked around at the people standing there and saw Tom Marrow the head of patrol standing in front of him, Jethro also noticed that there were two other children that seemed to be up and both where patting Tony's back and saying sorry. Now that was confusing to Jethro, but he would figure that out later. He looked up at Tom with what he hoped was a desperate look and Tom nodded. Jethro then picked up his son and headed back to the wagon train to get some sleep. Someone ells will take his shift for tonight.

**TBC**

**I know this chapter was really short and I am so sorry for the long wait, I've been a little hectic with school and Fire Academy everything's kinda catching up to me I just needed a break you know or breather from School and the Academy, and I thought what better way to do that then to write another chapter to one of my stories. Hope you liked this Chapter, please leave a review. **


End file.
